


To Join a Court

by DraniKitty



Series: Tales from the Garbage Court [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fae manipulation, Minor Character Murder, Urban Magic Yogs, a chunk of this is in winter, also a bowling alley, and at least two raves, joining a fae court, oh yeah and before i forget, so there's references to christmas and singing, the character might be based on colin the annoying news guy, they break into a building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first party in the city, Will's caught the eye of one of the largest independent fae courts. They intend to make the first move, before the Storm Court does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Join a Court

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY BALLS I FINALLY FINISHED IT!

Student cafes were often far too busy to reliably get in and get out and still make it to class. Lines were long with students on their way to class, trying to get a coffee or tea before they made a mad dash across campus. For this specific reason, Will visited an off-campus coffee shop, run by a local band. They could probably have gone on tour countless times, but something about the novelty of a band-owned shop drew enough people in to not require it. Tourism and all that fun crap.

 

As he accepted his cup of coffee, the door opened with a jingle. No mind was paid by more than the staff, greeting the new customer. Will turned around, nearly crashing into the person behind him in the process.

 

There in front of him stood Ross, a smile on his face. "Um... Hi again. Haven't seen you since that party a couple weeks ago..."

 

"Yes, I know. I've been trying to find you since."

 

He looked at Ross funny, edging around him. "Well, you found me, good job. I got class to get to, so it was nice seeing you again, bye." He hurried to the door, opening it and all but dashing out into the chilled autumn air.

 

Behind him, Ross frowned and pouted, letting out a whine like a wounded puppy. After a moment, he turned to the counter. "May as well not waste a trip.."

 

* * *

 

 

Will's last class of the day let out at a quarter to 5, usually just in time to catch one of the last buses from the campus to where his uncles lived. Purportedly, it ran much later at night, picking up from the university as late as 9, but the city transit had decided, for whatever reason, that students wouldn't need to take that particular route after 5.

 

This normally wasn't a problem, except today the teacher had droned on until 5, which meant Will had to run to try and catch his bus. All he accomplished was seeing it pull away, not even stopping when he tried to flag it down. "DAMMIT!" He shifted his bag, glaring after the bus. "Great..." He pulled his phone out, staring at it. The idea of calling Xephos to come pick him up sprang to mind, but he stopped himself.

 

Why was he stopping himself? It wasn't like Xephos would be mad or anything - It wasn't his fault he'd missed the bus, after all. But he'd done his best to put up this air of being a responsible adult, capable of taking care of himself no matter what. His mother had insisted he live with his relatives, instead of on his own. Safer from danger, she said... Amid other reasons.

 

Frankly, it made him feel like a coddled child.

 

He sighed, resigning himself to walking, just to look more like an adult in the eyes of his family. It'd be a long walk, but he was sure it would be worth it, right?

 

There were many regrets an hour later. The wind had picked up, and his jacket was proving ineffective against the cold. To add to it, snowflakes had begun to drift down from the sky, the threatened weather finally coming to fruition. And the final nail in the coffin of misery, his feet were aching. At that moment, he was willing to take any ride offered if it meant he didn't have to keep walking!

 

As if on some magic cue, a green sports car pulled up. He eyed the car warily as the window rolled down and the most persistent person he'd ever seen leaned out, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Well, what have we HERE? Need a ride?"

 

"From you? Not without a guarantee that I won't get killed." He kept walking, shoving his cold and freezing hands in his pockets. It did little to alleviate the chill.

 

The car pulled ahead, stopping and turning off. When the door opened, Smith climbed out, hands in the air. "I promise, not gonna kill you. Trott and Sips made me promise, and I don't think Ross'd ever forgive me."

 

Will hesitated, shivering as a strong gust of wind pushed at his back. "Still not sure... Nothing comes free with fae."

 

Smith shrugged, "Car's nice and warm inside. All you gotta do is sit down and talk to Sips and Trott. Something about chess or something..."

 

"For a ride home... I just have to sit down with... Sips and Trott..." He wasn't sure who would name their kid either name, but if having a conversation was all he had to do... "And when would this happen? Because I have homework to do, and my uncles are going to start worrying soon if I'm not home for dinner."

 

"Oh, not TODAY." He walked around the car, opening the passenger door invitingly. "Next Saturday, at that one place, um..." He motioned. "Used to be a boat house or something, on the river." Shit if he could remember the name of the place.

 

He contemplated for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. He could feel the tendrils of heat coming from the interior of the car, though, and temptation was rising. A sharp gust straight in his face made up his mind for him, and he walked around the car, shaking hands with Smith. "Deal. One ride home with your word you won't kill me, and I sit down and talk to your friends."

 

As soon as Will was in the car, Smith shut the door and walked back around. The warmth of the interior seeped into him, and he was soon relaxing, the radio quietly playing music. It was actually rather soothing, when he thought about it, despite a part of his mind was screaming at him to not get too compliant around a fae. But the feeling returning to his face and fingers put his mind more at ease.

 

The car stopped at an intersection, Smith suddenly turning to Will. "No idea where you live, mate, mind giving directions?"

 

"Oh... Turn here." He pointed, soon giving turn by turn directions. When the house came into view, the worried part of him finally relaxed. It was the home stretch, and he'd be free and no longer be quite so close to the fae brand of danger. He started to get out when the car stopped, grabbing his bag. "Thanks for the ride, um..."

 

"You can just call me Smith." His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, before he grabbed Will's jacket. "Hold on, feels weird having somebody in my car and not doing more than give them a lift."

 

"What kind of something?"

 

"Just a kiss." He flashed as charming a smile as he could muster, relying not so much on glamour and magic but more on pure natural charm.

 

He got a flat stare. "How about a handshake? One ride home for one meeting with your friends, that was the deal, no re-negging."

 

Smith gave a shrug, letting go. "Worth a shot. See you next Saturday!" As the door started to close, Smith suddenly leaned over. "Oh, wait! One more thing!"

 

"What? If I stay out here much longer, my uncle's going to come out and start asking questions or something worse!" He opened the door back up, bending down to glare into the car.

 

"Touchy. I was going to ask if you'll need help GETTING there, but with an attitude like THAT..."

 

Will bent a bit further so his forehead touched the seat. "Oh my GOD... And what would I have to do to get a ride there?"

 

"A kiss on delivery?"

 

"I'll take the bus."

 

"Bus doesn't go to that part of town. Never seen it out that way."

 

As he gripped the door of the car, Will let out a frustrated sound. "No kiss, but we'll settle on the terms later. Deal?"

 

"Fine, fine... See you next Saturday, then!"

 

Stepping back to the curve, Will could only watch the car pull away, the tail lights soon vanishing around a corner. The neighborhood remained as it had been before they arrived, quiet and peaceful with snow drifting down. It was already sticking to bushes that didn't shed their waxy leaves even in winter, as well as garden walls and cars that had been parked for hours. He rubbed his face with one hand, then turned and walked up to the house, hoping he wouldn't regret whatever meeting he was going to find himself in.

 

* * *

 

 

The sounds of the house were easy to pick out. His uncles up in Xephos' home office, doing whatever, one of the Lalnas in their room, the other Lalna in the kitchen... He slipped his shoes on as quietly as he could, intent on not alerting anybody he was on his way out the door.

 

Not that he needed PERMISSION to go places, he was a adult!

 

As he reached for his coat, a hand appeared on the wall, making him jump and bite back a yelp of surprise. When he turned around, Will found Lalna Hector regarding him, one eyebrow up. "And where are YOU off to?"

 

"Meeting some friends. I don't need permission to do that, do I?"

 

"No, no, just wondering..." He withdrew his hand, crossing his arms. "Maybe it has something to do with the kelpie that dropped you off last week."

 

Will bristled, grip tight on his jacket. "You were watching me arrive home?"

 

"Of course I was, you were an hour late getting home. Dad and Father didn't seem to mind, but they didn't seem to know WHO dropped you off." He paused. "Or WHAT."

 

He shot his cousin a glare, frown on his face, before pulling his coat on. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm fine, I know what I'm doing!" He opened the door, slipping out before Lalna could stop him.

 

Watching the door for a moment, Lalna wandered into the living room, watching out the window as a green car pulled up. There was arguing for a moment, before Will got in the passenger seat. As it pulled away, Lalna shook his head, arms crossing again. "Will, you're an idiot.." He just had to wonder, did he tell his family, or no?

 

* * *

 

 

Sinking back in the seat, Will closed his eyes, head tilted back into the head rest. Beside him, Smith spared a glance, one eyebrow up. "What, trying to avoid your family?"

 

"Just... One of my cousins. He asks too many questions." He rubbed his face. "He saw you drop me off last week. He remembers you from when we went to the party."

 

Smith tapped his right index finger on the steering wheel a moment, leaning back in the seat to relax as he drove. "Speaking of... Ross mentioned your uncle NOT knowing you were there. How'd that go?" He couldn't help the touch of curiosity. It wasn't often he ran into people who went to the parties after said parties had occurred, accidentally or purposely. How did things go after the party for the party goers? What happened to most of them?

 

Will looked out the window at the passing city. The river district was fast approaching. "He was... Less than thrilled. Happy we all came back alive, but still mad." He cringed, thinking of all the yelling. Honeydew had simply sat back, toying with his beard while watching. "I think the only one that didn't get the brunt of the yelling was Lalnable." He was the only one that DIDN'T end up either drunk or making out with a fae.

 

"Who names their kid Lalnable?"

 

He couldn't help cracking a grin. "That's not his ACTUAL name... Just what I call him sometimes. He makes me think of Hannibal Lector. That and... Hello, you're a fae, I'm not using his real name around you." He didn't even give his own full name. Which in the week since he'd been dropped off, he'd thought about the names Smith had given for his friends. Chances were high, those weren't their real names, which meant their mothers really hadn't named them Trott or Sips.

 

Smith let out a snort, unable to keep from smiling. "Touche!" The former boathouse soon came into view, its sign lit up despite it being the middle of the day. The parking lot wasn't full, the day still a bit too early for the lunch rush, but quieted down from the breakfast rush.

 

The building had a rowboat standing against the wall, the hull secured against the building, and various trappings of lake fishing decorated the wall above the door. As they walked in, the interior had more of the same, fishing nets and various hooks and flies. Amid them were decorations that were more for ocean fishing than river or lake fishing, a few lobster and crab traps here and there hanging from the ceiling. Will looked up at them, frowning as he scratched the back of his head. "Eclectic..."

 

"Yes it is. This way, short stuff."

 

Will bristled, following Smith through the restaurant. "I'm not short."

 

"Next to me, everybody's short." The sound his shoes made on the floor changed as he walked over one of the many places boats were, once upon a time, launched from the building, covered by thick glass to allow diners to look down at the river below. Will paused to look down at it, seeing an otter staring back. It blinked, before vanishing off into the water.

 

At the back of the room, at a booth in a corner, sat two men. One Will recognized immediately as the guy from the party that had been at the bar. The other made him think of one of the Beatles. Smith slid right in, leaning on the man in the baseball hat, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Sips, I'm cartin' his ass around and don't even get a blowie!"

 

Will's face turned bright red as his eyes grew wide. "I'm not giving you a BLOWIE! I barely even know you!"

 

Sips gave Smith a shove, laughing. "Not everybody falls for you, Smiffy." He then looked up, offering Will a smile. "Hi again! Been a while." He motioned. "You can sit next to Trott."

 

Taking the indicated seat, Will accepted a menu passed over to him. "So... What's the point of this meeting? Why am I here?"

 

"You're here..." Trott opened his menu, glancing at it. "Because funny things happen with electricity when you're excited, and we're keenly interested in that."

 

"So you... Want to enslave me or something?"

 

"No." Mentally noting what he wanted, Trott folded the menu and set it down. "We are proposing that you join our court."

 

Will leaned back in his seat, scrutinizing the three. "And why would I do that? I'm human, and at any rate, I was always told to never trust fae."

 

Tilting his hat back slightly, the light catching the embroidered gold crown, Sips gave Will an easy grin. "I'm as human as you are, and you got in Smiffy's car twice now. Try those arguments again."

 

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, shifting and leaning forward. "My uncle'd be mad if I did." He picked at the menu, opening it. "My MOM would be mad!" He looked up at a bark of laughter.

 

"Sweetheart, if any of US gave a damn about what our families thought, we wouldn't BE a court!" Trott motioned around the table. "Sips would still be in Canada, Smith would still be up on the moors with his mother and nan, I'd still be out in the ocean, and Ross would still be where Smith found him!" He leaned in closer to Will, brown eyes boring into green. "If you worry about what OTHER people think of your actions and what you do with your own life, you'll never accomplish shit and you'll always be miserable, thinking 'what if' about the shit you passed up."

 

"Look, kid, we're not forcing you into this, and we're not tricking you into it. You can walk out of here at any moment, not look back, and it'll be like the Garbage Court never entered your life." Sips shifted, one arm draping across the back of the seat and behind Smith's shoulders. "But cards on the table, we think you in our mish-mash court would give us an edge over the horned shitlord and all the courts that answer to him. It's a big city, there's a LOT of courts that would be keen on having you in them, but none of them have the balls to flip a bird at the world."

 

A waitress came around, taking down their orders. When she left, Will played with his coaster. "How can I know I can trust you all, though? I mean... Fae!"

 

Taking his hat off, Sips leaned forward. "You wanna know what this hat means? I'm the king of the court! Other courts have sidhe lords, the Garbage Court has a mortal king. This is a court built on mutual respect for each other. Nobody makes real demands besides 'clean up your mess' or 'get me a drink,' and then there's no obligation to actually DO it. We do things for each other because we care about each other. If you joined us, it'd be ME you answer to, not Trott, not Smiffy, not Ross. You would answer to a plain, white-bread human."

 

"Wait, fae care?" There wasn't malice in the question, but true surprise. He'd been taught his entire life that fae were all dangerous, existing for no other reason than to trick humans and possibly kill them. Kelpies definitely existed just to kill people, he'd been told, and here was a kelpie all but hanging off a human like he was the one under a spell of charm. It was turning the way he saw the world entirely upside down.

 

Smith sat up, frowning. "Of course we CARE! We care, we love, just like humans do! Just because we're not human doesn't mean we don't have emotions, you know!" They just didn't typically extend said emotions to humans. Distrust on both ends created a fairly massive barrier. "You have any idea how many humans are already in this court? We care about every single one of them!" Just none more than their king.

 

Will shrugged, accepting the drink brought for him. "Just what I was raised on. I bet fae have something similar, how they're raised.."

 

It was Trott who chuckled. "River fae and ocean fae are raised to never get along, little selkie pups always told to never talk to anybody from the land lest their skin be taken." He swirled his straw in his glass. "And now look at where we are, we're the most powerful independent court in the city, because a selkie and a kelpie got along when they were told they shouldn't." He took a sip, then sat back. "We don't hold debts over people's heads, and we don't particularly CARE about them. Not how Smith and I were raised, not how we run things." They'd tried, they'd given up on doing things for the debts.

 

Will stirred his own drink, contemplating the idea. After a moment, his gaze went to the window, looking out at the river. Nereids swam around, darting in and out of view. When he looked to one of the in-floor windows, there were some giggling fae watching them. He tilted his head slightly, then waved at them, prompting an explosion of giggles. Finally, he looked back to Sips, then Trott. "I'll have to think about it. Joining a court isn't exactly a small decision to make for a human." He started to think about what his uncle would say, then remembered what Trott had said about considering others' thoughts and feelings in relation to his own life. It was HIS life, and he was determined to show he was responsible enough to live it. How would such a choice impact his own life?

 

The waitress returned with their food, setting it down. When she departed, Trott stabbed a bit of fish on his plate. "That's fine. Just remember what we said - You have no obligation to take the invitation, but other courts WILL want you, and they'll be much more DIRECT about how they try to bring you in, when they realize what you can do." He examined the fish on his fork. "Even if you seem to have little control over it yet." He glanced over, noting the red tinge to Will's ears. "Nail on the head there, wasn't it?"

 

"It's... Why I'm staying with my uncle while I'm at school." He winced, moving his food around a bit on his plate. "It's never good when all the light bulbs in the house burst because I got scared."

 

Trott could only nod. "Good reason, then. Well..." He picked up another bite with his fork. "If you DO take the offer, it's something we'll prepare for."

 

"Thanks..."

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting on the roof, Ross watched the world go by. His feet dangled, shoes discarded behind him, off the edge as he leaned forward rather precariously. It was like any other Friday afternoon, snow piled up on everything, buses poking along ever so slowly. People trudged by down below, ignorant of blue eyes watching them.

 

Decorations had appeared, just before the snow, twinkling bright colors to light up the city. At night, the trees seemed to shimmer with magic. It was one of his favorite things about the world beyond church walls.

 

While there was plenty of movement below him, one person in particular caught his eye. He grabbed his shoes and climbed down the alley-side wall, where people wouldn't see him, sliding his shoes back on before slipping into the foot traffic. Long strides brought him next to the person, casual as he could be.

 

"How do you walk around without your tail knocking into people?" The question had bugged Will since Ross had found him in the coffee shop two weeks prior. If he looked carefully, he could just see the blue glass behind him, glamour covering it and the matching horns up, and if he weren't walking toward the bus stop, he knew he'd just make the horns out, too.

 

"Lots of practice." He winced. "QUITE a lot..." Trott and Smith had made sure he could walk through a crowd without tearing clothing or skin up long before he learned how to use glamour to hide his tail and horns. Nobody, human or fae, liked a mysteriously bloodied leg.

 

Will took a drink of his coffee, stopping to lean on the pole. "I think I can take a wild guess why you're following me. Trott wants an answer?"

 

Ross shrugged, shaking his head. "No, just wanted to hang out, nothing more. I had fun talking at the party and wanted to spend more time with you."

 

He tapped his cup with one finger, looking up at a leaf-bare tree and the twinkling white lights in it. "Fair enough."

 

Following his line of sight, Ross stared at the tree. "The lights have to be my favorite part."

 

"About what?"

 

He smiled, reaching up to gently pull a branch down. "What humans do to the city at Christmas. It's like the heavens have come down to sit with mortal men, and graced fae with their presence as well." He let the branch go, causing the tree to shiver and sway slightly. A bit of snow fell down on them both.

 

Brushing it out of his hair, Will regarded Ross. "That's not something I thought a fae would say."

 

"Is it something you would expect a gargoyle to say?" He looked at Will, taking in his surprised and confused expression. "There used to be a church, over in the old districts. It was my home, where I spent most of my life. Smith burned it down to free me from it." He looked back up at the trees, hidden tail curling gently around his feet.

 

Will stared at Ross for a moment, before looking up at the trees. "Does it ever feel weird, then? You were made for such a religious and human place, and now... Now you're hanging out with a fae court."

 

As the bus pulled up, slow because of the weather, Ross laughed quietly. "That's the beauty of the Garbage Court, Will. We're made up of scraps that others discarded and disregarded. It's not so much about being a court, we've made a family for ourselves." He looked at the bus, the driver impatient for people to get on or off so they could continue their route, then gave Will a gentle pat on the back. "I'll see you later, maybe." He walked off, hands vanishing into the pockets of his hoodie.

 

Will watched him go for a moment, then got on the bus. Five minutes with Ross had proven slightly more insightful about the court than lunch with Trott and Sips, he decided.

 

* * *

 

 

All he wanted was a few more minutes of sleep, a few more minutes hidden in his blankets from the chill of winter mornings. Was that too much to ask of his cousins?

 

Apparently it was, because both Lalnas were dragging him out of his bed by his feet. "I'm awake, will you let me GO?!"

 

Lalna Hector let his foot go, turning and looking at him. "Just hurry up, we can't open ANYTHING until you're down stairs with us!"

 

"Yeah, house rules!" Lalna Coffee put his hands on his hips. "No present opening until the whole family is downstairs together! So you'd better hurry up, because we're all awake!"

 

He watched his cousins go back down stairs, rubbing at his face. He shivered, grabbing his jumper off the floor, abandoned at some point in the night.

 

The morning was spent with family, as the world outside slept. Eventually Will found the need to get out, though, a walk to enjoy the quiet. The air was crisp, his breath rising in puffs of mist as he walked, listening to the odd interactions into the quiet of people singing carols or watching something on television.

 

His path had no destination, no real goal, and he soon found himself passing one of the old churches of the city. A movement caught his eye, making him look up. There wasn't a whole lot more warning before he found himself enveloped in stone arms.

 

"Will, fancy running into you!" They stumbled on the sidewalk, the momentum of Ross rushing over in excitement poorly counterbalanced by Will's slower walking pace.

 

"Ross!" He just managed to not fall over, righting himself. "What are you doing out here? Not spending the day with your court?"

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ross gave a shrug. "Nah, special day and all." He looked back at the church, a smile on his face. "I like visiting some of the churches, reminds me of days long gone." Watching the congregations come and go had been a favored pastime of his. It was fun, once upon a time, to watch people grow up, find somebody within the congregation to marry, and then have children with, and then he got to watch those children grow up... Even when the number had grown much smaller with wars, he still saw many familiar faces.

 

"I see." He stuck his hands in his pockets, thoughtful for a moment, then motioned with his head. "Wanna join me for my walk?"

 

"Sure, got nothing else to do." As they began walking, Ross started humming. He got a chuckle and a glance from Will, causing him to smile in turn. As they meandered through the mostly-quiet city, he gave in to that same urge that had led to him properly talking to Smith ages ago. "Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o'er the plains.. And the mountains in reply, echo their joyous strains!"

 

Will couldn't help the infectious nature of the singing, calling on his youth to recall the words. "Gloria, in excelsis Deo!" Ross gave him a nudge, joining in the chorus. Soon both were belting the song out, not caring if anybody heard them.

 

When they finally stopped, Ross thumbed up at the building they'd stopped in front of. "Want some cocoa? I don't think Smith's drank it all."

 

He gave a start, looking up in surprise. "This is where you live?" How had Ross managed to get him here? He had been the one to pick the direction they walked, hadn't he? But when he thought back, he couldn't remember who had decided which way to turn, which roads to cross, where they truly went.

 

"Yup, upstairs in our own little nook in the city!" He then smiled sheepishly. If he could, he'd have blushed. "I hope you don't mind us winding up here."

 

Will was thoughtful, before he gave a slight shrug. "Not really, I guess? I AM kind of thirsty, and it's cold out here." A part of his mind still screamed at him that this was dangerous, but Ross was technically not fae. He was made by humans, at some nebulous point in history, and brought to life by them. How dangerous, outside the sharp spade at the end of his tail, could he be?

 

When he started for the lift, Ross grabbed his arm. "We can't go up that." He motioned to himself. "It's really old and I'm too heavy. We need to take the stairs."

 

He looked from the lift to the stairs, then followed after.

 

If one had to ask him the honest truth, Will wasn't sure what he expected a fae court to live like. He was surprised that they lived in a block of flats like just anybody else, but at the same time he wasn't sure what he had expected. Even given the name, he was surprised, once they got inside, by the state of the coffee table. Pizza boxes, bottles, and cans were stacked on it, as artfully as was possible. In a corner of the room sat a fake plant, the floor around it showing old water stains from somebody mistakenly watering it. Probably the best piece of furniture was a giant over-stuffed recliner, sitting at an angle next to a shabby sofa that looked like it may have collapsed in the middle.

 

Smith was stretched out on it, snoring away with one leg draped up over the back. Ross abandoned his shoes by the door, then walked over to stare, before reaching up and tickling his neck. "Smith, wake up. We have company!"

 

He swatted at Ross' hand, pulling his leg down to roll over. "Not now... Sleepin'..." He resumed snoring, while Ross let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"I've no choice, then. I'm going to sit on you." He moved to do so, only for Smith to grab his wrist.

 

"Mate, if you sit on me, I swear I'll glue your pants on your ass."

 

Will stood back, unsure about this test of wills between them. Both were giving each other looks that he swore could kill. Finally, Ross thumped Smith with his tail. "We have company, you prick."

 

"Ow! Who would come HERE?" He turned and looked past Ross, eyebrows going up in surprise. "What, did you take the invite, then?"

 

Will gave a start, frowning. "Just for cocoa!"

 

Rubbing his leg where Ross' tail had hit it, Smith let out a huff. "Fine, fine..." He got up, stretching out, only to let out a squeal as Ross tickled his stomach.

 

"Crab ladder's showing!"

 

"That's no reason to mess with it like that!" He yanked his shirt down, swatting Ross' hand away. "Stop DOING that!" Ross only let out a string of little laughs, walking into the kitchen. Smith glared after him, then looked at Will. "I thought you were taught to distrust fae. Lunch is one thing, you weren't trapped. Now you're in our flat."

 

"Technically Ross isn't fae, he's a magic construct of stone and glass." Noting the shoes by the door, Will slid his own off, padding further in. "And your king is human. I can trust another human far more than any fae, and I figure that request to not kill me extends to the period of time I think about if I'm going to actually join you or not."

 

Smith's eyes narrowed, before he sat back on the sofa. "Fair enough." He gave the seat next to him a pat. "Just in time for a movie, anyway."

 

From the kitchen, Ross let out a sound. "How do you know what movie he's in time for? You were asleep!"

 

"It's called Netflix, Ross, I know you know what that is!" He grabbed the remote off the floor, turning the television on. "Repeating that damn Hunchback movie all the time..."

 

Ross poked his head out of the kitchen, glaring at Smith. "Hey, that movie's good, okay? How many movies have music that amazing?"

 

"West Side Story, Grease, Chicago, should I go on?"

 

At the end of the couch, Will piped up, "Didn't two of those start as Broadway musicals? I'm not sure they count." Ross let out a laugh of victory, vanishing back into the kitchen. "Besides, Hunchback of Notre Dame is a good movie, you can't get a villain much better than Disney's version of Frollo!"

 

"See, Smith? He agrees!" Ross walked out, carrying a mug in each hand and one very carefully with his tail. "Just for that, you have to put it on!"

 

"What?! But... I was going to play Thing from the Black Lagoon!" He held the remote up, trying to keep it out of reach.

 

Will regarded him for a moment, then launched off the sofa, tackling him and trying to grab it. "Come on, two to one!" That part of his brain that warned him about even being there started screaming, calling him a dead man for tackling a kelpie. He pointedly ignored it, the thrill of the moment doing well to distract from it.

 

Setting the mugs down, Ross soon joined him, nabbing the remote. "You lose!" He turned and put Hunchback on, sitting on the floor.

 

Smith let out a huff, shoving Will off. "Wankers, both of you." He accepted the mug of cocoa, sitting back to watch anyway. He was rewarded with both Will and Ross singing along, making him cringe. "As if it wasn't bad enough watching this ten thousand times..."

 

* * *

 

 

Illuminated by the glow of the television screen, Will sat wrapped and bundled in a blanket on the attic floor. In his hands, he pressed the X button on the controller, going through the dialogue of the game. Beside him, Ross sat with his back against the bed, knees tucked up and drinking a beer.

 

"This game is boring."

 

"This game is a CLASSIC." He moved the character around the map, going into a shop. "First Final Fantasy game rendered in three dimensions!"

 

Ross let out a laugh, pointing at the screen. "His hair could stab somebody."

 

Will was silent for a moment, before he bent forward, pressing his forehead to the floor while laughing. "Thanks, all I'm going to think of now!" He sat back up, going into a bath house. "But come on, it was 1997, this was cutting edge! The alternative was Tomb Raider, and... Well..."

 

"Well what?"

 

"They over-shot some calculations or something and Lara Croft came out with giant boobs." He paused, going through the dialogue of the game. "They were very pointy."

 

Ross snorted, grinning. "You've played some interesting titles."

 

"None will compare to the Legend of Zelda." He sat back, trying to not crack up at some of the lines as he answered questions. "Though few funny moments top THIS."

 

Leaning closer, Ross sat his can down, eyes narrowed at the screen. "What ARE they doing to Cloud?"

 

"Technically nothing wrong, but it certainly comes OFF as wrong." Really, he had no idea why it was in the game, but it was funny, at least.

 

Ross bit back a laugh, sitting back again. "Okay, yes, that IS funny." He shifted, tail curling around Will's waist. As they lapsed into silence, Will continuing the game, Ross became thoughtful. After a moment, he reached over to poke him in the side. "Hey, Will, I thought about something."

 

He let out a sound comparable to a guinea pig at the poke, twisting away. "Geeze, warn a guy before poking like that! What were you thinking about?" He paused the game, looking over.

 

"You've heard of the rule of three, right? In regards to fae."

 

Setting the controller down, Will sat back, leaning against his bed frame. "Ross, you're not fae, I thought we covered that."

 

"That's debatable, the magic of the city recognizes me as fae." He looked at his hands. "My first Saturnalia, I tore up a post box in anger, and it had iron in it. My fingers and hands were blackened from it. Iron burns me, blackens my skin. So as far as the city knows or cares, I'm as fae as Trott and Smith." His gaze lifted, meeting Will's. "We had three full conversations together, before you regarded me as a friend and invited me into your room and uncle's home."

 

Staring at the screen a moment, Will was thoughtful. "What about the coffee shop, the day Smith gave me a ride home?"

 

"That wasn't a conversation, that was avoidance. We talked at the party, we talked the day before Saturnalia started, and we talked on Christmas." He shifted, hugging his knees as his tail uncurled. "But that does raise a point - You got into Smith's car twice." He looked from Will to the window, watching a late-winter snow drift down outside to cover the tiny porch. "If there's a third time, that will be it."

 

"It?"

 

"You'll not be refusing the invitation." He looked back, resting his cheek on his knees. "The third time you get in that car, it'll be you telling us that you're joining us."

 

Will became silent, staring at Ross. After a moment, he looked at the television. Suddenly playing an old Final Fantasy game didn't feel so important, nostalgia abandoned for the present and future. He shifted, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "Now that's a hell of an ultimatum."

 

His tail curled back around Will's waist. "On the bright side, you would have no obligation to do what we tell you to. Smith asks you for anything, you can just tell him to go fuck himself."

 

"I kind of already do that now, he whined to Sips that I didn't give him a blowie!" He shifted, turning to properly face Ross. "And then there's the whole, 'lemme tackle the murder-horse to try and get the remote' thing."

 

Ross' face cracked into a grin, before laughter bubbled out. "You really are relaxing around us, aren't you?"

 

"Relaxing around who?"

 

They both turned, looking at the stairs. One of the Lalnas was walking up, carrying mugs of cocoa. Will shifted, grabbing the controller. "Don't worry about it."

 

"No, I AM worrying about it, because you have a fae in your room and you're relaxing around fae! That's DANGEROUS!"

 

Keeping the game paused to accept the offered mug, Will let out a huff. "Ross isn't dangerous! He wouldn't hurt a fly."

 

Accepting his own mug with a thanks, Ross' face became just a tad sour. "I would hurt a pigeon, though." His tongue poked out, eyes squeezing shut. "Tiny little shit hawks, is what they are!" He sipped the cocoa, letting out a pleased sound. "Where did you find this cocoa?"

 

Sitting down next to Will, Lalna set his own mug down. "Dad made it. Old dwarven recipe, he says." He made a face. "Won't teach us, though, says we're not OLD enough, gotta have a FULL beard before we learn!"

 

Tail uncurling, Ross became thoughtful again. "Wonder if he'd say I'm old enough..." Beside him, both Will and Lalna laughed. "What? I'm older than most of the people AND fae in this city! There's barely a person around older than me!"

 

"No, but you barely act older than WE are!" Setting his cup down, Will unpaused the game, going back to playing.

 

* * *

 

 

When he walked into the kitchen, Will knew shit was about to hit the fan. The air felt charged, almost like a storm was trapped in the small space, and Xephos, sitting at the table, was the source of it. He turned around, starting to leave the room.

 

"William, sit down, please."

 

Full first name. It wasn't good. He turned back around, taking a seat across from his uncle. "Yes, Uncle Xephos?"

 

"Lalna told me something interesting."

 

"Which Lalna?"

 

"The one NOT inviting a dryad in every other day." He poured tea into two cups, sliding one over to Will. "The one who's smart enough to avoid getting close to fae. The ONLY person in this house, that's not me or Honeydew, that's not getting up close with fae."

 

Will's swallow could probably have been heard if anybody walked in at that moment. "You mean Ross? He's harmless. Worst we've done is wrestle over who won a game."

 

A thin eyebrow went up, before Xephos added cream and sugar to his tea. "Where there's ONE member of the Garbage Court, the others are sure to be. And something tells me, you've met the other three. So tell me, how did you get into that car twice and come out alive?"

 

"How did you...?"

 

"There's this amazing thing called a window, and there's one right here." Turning to his left, Xephos pointed at the large bay window beside them. It looked out directly onto the street.

 

"That doesn't mean I got a ride from a fae, though, just that I got a ride somewhere."

 

Placing his elbows on the table, he carefully folded his fingers together, resting his nose on top of his hands. One finger tapped idly on top of the opposite hand, before Xephos motioned. "Same fae that tried to pick you up when you and the twins snuck out to that party. Will, do I LOOK stupid? I knew you all snuck out, and snuck in, and I knew you got into the car of a dangerous fae TWICE! What were you doing and THINKING?"

 

"There's nothing to WORRY about, I was safe!" He stirred his tea, then pushed it away. "Smith only gave me a ride home if I met with his court's king-"

 

"You went and MET WITH FAE?" Xephos stood up, chair sliding back. "Do you have ANY idea how incredibly DANGEROUS that was? I don't care HOW human their king is, you... You blatantly ignored EVERYTHING we've taught you!"

 

Standing up himself, Will rested his palms on the table. "And yet you let Lalna Coffee suck face with a dryad! Why's THAT different than me meeting with fae? They PROMISED they weren't going to hurt me!"

 

Slamming his own hands on the table, Xephos leaned closer. "Fae are all about lies and manipulations! They could have kept you and KILLED you!"

 

"You don't KNOW that! You want to know the worst things that happened? Smith asked for a blowie, and Trott told me to think about how my choices will effect ME instead of worrying about everybody ELSE'S happiness!" He stepped around the chair, glaring at his uncle. "They INVITED me to join their court! Any other court in this city would trick me into it!"

 

Xephos drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening. "They invited..! You wouldn't DARE!" He hurried around the table, reaching for Will. "You're not joining ANY fae courts, not on my watch!"

 

Will stepped back, arms up. "And yet you let one of your own sons be with a fae! I ask you again - Why is she different from them?" He backed up further, getting closer to the door. "I'm a grown man, I'm making choices, YOU don't have to live with what I do with MY life! If I fuck up, I'M the one living with my fuck-up, not you, not Mom, nobody but ME!"

 

"But what if you DIE from your fuck up, Will? What THEN?"

 

He became silent, gaze falling to the floor. After a moment, he looked back up. "I don't want to be ten, twenty, forty years down the road, and look back at my life wondering 'what if'. Let's pretend, I keep living here while going to university. I graduate, and I try to make my own business, or get into an established company. I go to work, I come home, I go to work, I come home, maybe sometimes I go out to drink with friends. Next thing I know, I'm an old man, and I look back at my life and I've done nothing but go to work and come home, and sometimes grab a drink with friends." He motioned out the window, at the street. A neighbor walked by, a dog at their side. "I don't want to get to that point and think, 'I should have taken the red pill instead of the blue.'"

 

It was Xephos' turn to become silent. After a moment, he sighed, crossing his arms and looking down. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

 

"Every day since before Christmas."

 

He chewed his lip, eyes shifting to look out the window. Finally, he reached up, grabbing Will by the shoulder. When his gaze met Will's, he frowned. "Okay, make your choice, and remember that it will be YOURS. But... If you're ever in a tight spot, and need our help... MY help.."

 

Will let out a relieved sigh, shoulders sagging. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against his uncle's chest. "Thank you, Uncle Xephos." Xephos could only let out a much smaller sigh, patting him on the back.

 

* * *

 

 

He wished it had been a much better day, that things had gone better. He'd gotten a lower grade on every test he'd gotten back today than he'd expected, his favored coffee shop was closed because it was getting a spring remodel, and he'd missed the bus again. Hands shoved in his pockets against the chill, Will began walking, pining at himself for not getting a car sooner.

 

Just as he thought things couldn't get worse, something hit his nose. He stopped, looking up at the overcast sky. A drop of water, fat and cold, hit him on the cheek. "Really?" More drops began falling. He held his arms out, hands clenched in fists as he yelled at the sky, "REALLY?! TODAY?!" Looking around, he hurried back to the bus shelter, hiding under it from the deluge as the rain fell harder. He hugged himself, shivering as he waited.

 

When the rain didn't let up, he numbly fished his phone out of his pocket. He stared at it a moment, wondering who to text. After a moment, he picked a number.

 

A few minutes later, a familiar green car pulled up, no hesitation in his steps as he hurried over and got in the back seat. "Thanks for coming and getting me. How'd you get here so fast?"

 

"We were already out and about." Ross reached up, ringing some of the water out of Will's hair. "You're SOAKED!"

 

"Rain does that. Also, very cold."

 

"Mmm... Third time you got in this car." His tail curled, before sliding around the front to rest in Trott's lap.

 

"I know." He looked out the window, watching the rain-soaked city go by. He could have messaged his uncle, delayed further. But the more he put it off, the more he knew he'd come to regret not acting sooner. He'd done his thinking.

 

Running his fingers over the ring in the end of Ross' tail, Trott looked in the rear-view mirror, one eyebrow up. "So then, this is a yes?"

 

"It's a yes." He turned, looking at Trott in the mirror. "I'll join your court."

 

"Does that mean I get to ask you for blowies now?"

 

Will blinked, then kneed the back of the driver's seat. "Oh, go suck a cactus, Smith, I'm not giving you a blowie!"

 

In the front seat, despite a growl, Smith's face cracked into a grin and he laughed. "Worth a shot!"

 

Trott leaned over, elbowing Smith. "Your charm's wearing off, maybe we should put you out to pasture!"

 

"I swear, Trott, I will dump you out this car if you crack another horse joke."

 

"And I know you won't." He turned around, looking at Will. "Just so you know, you don't have to move in with us. Nobody else in the court lives in our flat but the three of us and Sips." Not that the rest of the court would FIT, what with how many fae and witches had joined. "You can continue to live with your uncle, if it makes him happier."

 

Shifting uncomfortably in his wet jacket, Will struggled to get it off. "Thanks. I can always look for a place close to you guys if I DO decide to move out." He could just imagine the shit-fit Xephos would have if he moved in with a bunch of fae. Joining their court was one thing, but living with them? Surely his mother would be sent for and he'd get dragged out by his ear. Beside him, Ross let out a keening sound. "What?"

 

"But what if I asked you to live with us?"

 

"Coming in for cocoa is one thing, Ross. Moving in is entirely different." With a triumphant sound, he got the wet jacket off. "Hope the dryer's free..."

 

"Well, whatever you decide, sunshine, that's your own choice." His gaze turned to look out the window, the neighborhood melting slowly into view around them.

 

It was a quiet one, mostly made up of humans. Some were witches, but most were not, and all were entirely aware of what they shared the city with. The houses were all similar, old Victorian-style in various colors. Despite the rain, they were a bright pop of color. It was such a different world from the hotels and flats they'd lived in. They reminded Trott of some of the houses in the village by the sea, years and years before, that looked over a cliff at an alcove beach where a knock-kneed kelpie met a wobbly-legged selkie.

 

Smith pulled to a stop in front of the house, turning to salute Will. "Home sweet home! We'll be seeing YOU later!"

 

Grabbing his coat and school bag, Will returned the salute. "See you later, pony boy. Thanks for the ride." He reached up to the front, shaking Trott's hand. "Can't wait to see how far down the rabbit hole goes."

 

Beside him, Ross eyed him critically. "Did you just compare this to Alice in Wonderland? Or The Matrix?"

 

"In referencing The Matrix, I'm technically referencing Alice in Wonderland." He gave Ross a pat on the shoulder, then opened the door. "See you later, Ross." As he started to get out, a hand grabbed his arm in a strong grip. Started, Will looked at Smith.

 

"Call me pony boy again, I DARE you." There was danger in his eyes, the sign of somebody not keen on horse jokes.

 

"Pony lord?"

 

There was silence, before Smith let go. "That's more like it."

 

He stuck his tongue out. "Ass."

 

The rain tapered off, a weak sun peeking through. Smith reached up to the visor, taking his sunglasses and putting them on. "You know it. Your uncle's watching us."

 

Trott and Ross leaned over as Will turned around, staring up at the large bay window of the kitchen. Putting on a big shit-eating grin, Trott waved, while Ross' smile was much more subdued. Hesitantly, Will waved, his own grin far more sheepish. Xephos waved back, though none could tell what kind of expression he had. Will could make a few guesses.

 

He looked back at the car, giving them all a wave. "Well... See you later." Closing the door, Will watched the car pull away. When he turned back around, his uncle was still watching. He took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up his face before heading to the door. It was time to face his family.

 

Both Lalnas squeezed past Will as he walked in, hurrying up the stairs. In unison, they called over their shoulders, "Nice knowing you!" before vanishing into their room. Will watched them, then looked into the kitchen.

 

Honeydew was taking a tray out of the oven, egg-shaped cookies evident. They'd be decorated in short order by everybody, ready for Easter. Xephos had taken a seat at the table, one elbow on it and cheek resting on his hand, gaze on Will.

 

"I missed the bus... Class ran a bit later than expected, then it started raining." He shuffled, toeing his shoes off to leave by the door. "I, um..."

 

Xephos raised his hand, shaking his head. "Don't explain. You said it yourself, it's your life to live, your choices to make."  He motioned to the cookies as Honeydew put them on plates. "Why don't we decorate cookies? Don't think you've been here for this before, don't know how many times we'll get to do it."

 

Setting his bag down, Will smiled tiredly as he sighed. "I'm not moving out, Uncle Xephos." He walked over, stopping at the sink to wash his hands. "I'm under no obligation to LIVE with them." He had no reason to move, anyway. Not yet.

 

Honeydew eyed him, setting the plate on the table. "You're sure associating with fae is a good idea? What if you say something or do something that'll offend 'em?"

 

He gave a shrug. "I tackled a kelpie and later called him pony boy, if he was going to skip out on the promise to not kill me it would have been either one of those times." He tapped the table in thought, pointedly ignoring the shocked looks he got. "Hey, Ross was wondering something." He looked over at Honeydew. "He wanted to know if you'd teach him your cocoa recipe."

 

Immediately his beard bristled. "No beard, no recipe!"

 

"He's living stone, he can't GROW a beard." He scratched his cheek in slight thought. "He's older than most of the city, doesn't that count for something?"

 

Honeydew was thoughtful, then wagged his finger. "He has t' come ask himself, I'll not be passing it to him second-hand!" He walked around the table, heading to collect the Lalnae. "Don't want you or your cousins learning it 'til you got your own full beards!"

 

Will could only laugh, watching him go. Xephos grabbed the icing and food coloring, setting it on the table before he sat down across from Will. "So you're really doing this..."

 

"Yeah." He toyed with a butter knife. "You're not mad, are you?"

 

Xephos was thoughtful, stirring food coloring into some of the icing. "At first, I was, that you would consider this... But..." He looked at the icing, having paused in his stirring. "After some serious thought, I don't think I am. Worried, but not mad." He couldn't help a smile. "And it's not like I'm a stranger to going against familial wishes about staying home." He finished stirring, then moved on to the next bowl of icing. "Dwarves don't often leave their mountain homes, either."

 

It was something Will hadn't really thought about before. Which now that he did, he realized there weren't any other dwarves in the city that he'd seen. Was Honeydew the only one? Or was he just that unobservant?

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the return of Honeydew and the Lalnae. "Come on, lads, you know the drill! Show your cousin how to do some right proper cookie decorating!"

 

Lalna Coffee sat down on one side of Will, Lalna Hector on the other. Coffee grinned, leaning on Will. "We're going to ice circles around you."

 

Hector leaned on his other side, his grin a tinge more dangerous looking. "Hope you're fast AND accurate!"

 

Looking back and forth between them, Will's tongue poked out for a moment, before he shoved them both off. "Challenge accepted, let's get icing!"

 

* * *

 

 

When Will walked up the attic stairs into his room, he wasn't expecting to find Ross leaning on the rail outside his window. Pushing it open, letting the chill spring air in, he motioned him in. "What brings you around tonight?"

 

Stepping inside with the invitation, Ross shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Was wondering if you wanted to join me and Sips tonight."

 

Digging in his dresser for pajamas, Will looked over his shoulder. "For what?"

 

"Easter mass." He gave a shrug. "We go every year, you see..." Smith never tagged along, calling it all a load of crock. Trott had joined them once, though. Only once. He'd said it reminded him far too much of part of what he left behind, beliefs he held no love for.

 

He paused, holding a pair of flannel pants. "Easter mass? Really?" It wasn't asked with malice, much like the question, months ago, about fae caring. His surprise was different, a more pleasant one. He was well aware of where Ross had come from, what he'd come from, and that Sips would often share in similar histories with him. It felt like something personal, like he'd been invited to sit under Trott's selkie skin.

 

Not that he'd ever seen it, nor would he pry about it. They trusted him enough to invite him into their court, to join their horse jokes at Smith's expense, to not get close just to steal a bridle or a skin. It was a balanced trade of trust for the knowledge that they wouldn't intentionally bring harm to him.

 

Ross smiled, an easy pull of the corners of his mouth toward his ears. "Of course!"

 

Will was thoughtful, starting to fold his pants back up. "I'll have to get changed, I wouldn't call this church-worthy clothing." He held his arms out, showing off the jeans he'd chosen for the day and the black t-shirt with some abstract design on it. "I'll also have to meet you downstairs, I'm not sure I want to explain you coming in my window and going out our front door."

 

He chuckled, walking back to the window. "Not a problem, I don't want to explain it to your uncle, either!" Stepping out onto the small porchlette, he turned and gave a wave. "See you downstairs!"

 

A smile played its way across Will's lips, before he got ready. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he stepped around Xephos. "I'll be back later, going to mass with Sips and Ross."

 

Blinking at his nephew in surprise, Xephos caught his arm. "You're going to MASS with them?" He couldn't rightly think of the last time any of them had ever been to mass. He couldn't actually recall anybody in his home family going, either. He'd been with friends, once, of course, ages ago in his own youth, but not since. Honeydew never had, of course, as dwarves had their own theology, and the Lalnas had, to his memory, never been taken. If they sought religion, both Xephos and Honeydew simply let them do it on their own terms and wants.

 

"Well, yeah. It's not like I'm going to a branding ceremony or anything." He cracked a smile. "They're not branding a garbage can or dumpster on me, by the way."

 

It was there, tugging at his lips, and he did his best to resist it, but Xephos' mouth soon cracked into a smile, chuckling in mild amusement. "No, I don't suppose they brand anybody, do they?" Not that he'd ever heard of. "It's more the fact that mass goes into the next morning, and I was wondering if you're up to being up all night."

 

He became thoughtful, mulling it over in his head. Finally, he nodded. "I trust them to keep me awake." He slid his dress shoes on, then paused. "Do I look okay?"

 

Placing his hands on Will's shoulders, Xephos couldn't help but smile. "You look fine, Will." He gave him a pat on the back, then ushered him out the door. "We'll see you in the morning."

 

As he watched Will leave with Ross, he couldn't help but think of the strangeness of it. As far as he cared to believe, regardless of where Ross had come from, his nephew was still going to a religious observation with somebody inhuman. Granted, they were going with somebody else entirely human, but it didn't discount, in the least, the strangeness of it all.

 

Securing the door, Xephos trudged his way up stairs. When he opened the bedroom door, he found Honeydew sitting cross-legged on top of the bedding, reading a book by lamplight. As he closed the door and headed over, he met questioning blue eyes.

 

"Who went out the door?"

 

"Will." He moved the covers, sinking into the bed. "He's going to Easter mass with Sips and Ross."

 

"I see..." Honeydew turned back to his book, turning a page. "Don't really do that in the mountains, staying up all night as an observation to something." He scratched at his nose. "Except maybe a funeral. Then it's back to diggin'."

 

Xephos chuckled, settling down, then looked up at Honeydew. "Sometimes I wonder, do you ever miss it?"

 

He gave a wave of a hand. "Nah. Me mum always told me that home isn't where you're born, or where you grow up. It's where you make it." He bent down a corner of the page, closing the book. "I've made me home here, surrounded by the people I love, and where I'm happy. Mountains are nice and all, so are mines and the dirt of the earth and generations of dwarves under the nails and in the skin, but what makes me happy is bein' here with you." He got up enough to move the covers, settling in bed next to Xephos. "And there's nothing in the world I'd change about that."

 

As the light was turned out, another chuckle resonated in the dark, before Xephos rolled over and pulled Honeydew close. "You sappy pillock."

 

"Oh hush, you're the sappy one here!"

 

"No, you are."

 

There was a snort of laughter in the dark, the thump of a pillow, and then a "Oh, shut up and go to sleep!"

 

* * *

 

 

When he stumbled in the following morning, Will could barely keep his eyes open. Hector caught him before he fell, a frown deep-set on his face. "What were you doing all night?"

 

"Easter mass. That was... Very long." Gathering his ability to actually walk on his own, he slid his shoes off and went up the first flight of stairs, forcing his eyes to stay open and legs to move. "I about fell asleep a few times."

 

Letting out a huff, Hector followed after him. "And you thought that would be a good idea WHY?" He reached up, grabbing the cord for the attic stairs. "Is it the same reason you thought joining a fae court was a good idea?"

 

Tired from being up for so long, he shot his cousin a glare. "My reasons are my own, just as your reasons for what you do are your own! I've already talked about joining them, I've already thought about it, and attending something near and dear to somebody with them, at their request, is NOT comparable." Starting up the stairs, he undid the colorful tie he'd donned the night before. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, thank you for helping me get up to bed!"

 

Hector crossed his arms, glaring after, before going to his shared room. When he opened the door, he found Coffee tending a plant. "Gift from your girlfriend?"

 

"If you must know, yes!" He stuck his tongue out, going back to checking it over before placing it in the window. "It's a bonsai tree." Amid their room filled with electronics and other technology, it stood out. It was a touch of nature in an otherwise unnatural world, catching the light of the sun as it filtered in.

 

Walking over, he bent down to stare at it. "Is that the tree from that one movie? With the guy standing on a pole on a beach?"

 

"The Karate Kid, and yes." Coffee poured a bit of water in, smiling as it sank into the soil. "There's also some in Cowboy BeBop." It was a good justification for the plant, at least, and Hector's nod of approval made it clear it was an acceptable justification. "So, what's got your knickers in a bunch?"

 

He pulled a sour face, going over and climbing up onto his bunk. "Will was out all night with a fae."

 

"Which fae?"

 

"The one with the horns and glass and blue and rock and.."

 

He reached up, shoving a pillow against his brother's face to shut him up. "I get it, I get it! He was out with Ross! You do know where he came from, right?"

 

Throwing the pillow back down, Hector leaned over to glare. "He's a fae, I don't care if he came out of a bean pod from space! I don't trust him!"

 

Coffee let out an exasperated sigh. "He came from a CHURCH! He's technically not even a fae! Fae don't come from churches, and they don't care about human religion!"

 

Hector let out a huff, grabbing his pillow to swat his brother. "He's still fae!" Sitting up, he pointed an accusatory finger at Coffee. "You've just grown compliant with fae because you snog one!"

 

He let out an indignant sound, flipping his brother off. "What I do is my business, and what Will does is his! You're just jealous because you don't have anybody to hang out with like we do!"

 

When he opened his mouth, no sound came out. After a moment, Hector closed his mouth, looking away as an angry blush rose on his cheeks. "I have friends..."

 

"Name one, then!"

 

"There's... Um... And..." If one got down to it, he hadn't actually talked to anybody once school had ended. Nobody besides his own brother, at least. As it was, he didn't leave the house much besides going on errands with either of their parents, and the two parties. He rolled over, curling up as he faced the wall. "Okay, I don't HAVE anybody I go hang out with! Are you happy now?"

 

There was silence behind him, before the bunk bed rattled ever so slightly. The space behind Hector was soon taken up by Coffee, who lay on his back staring at the ceiling. "You remember when we were kids, and we thought about goin' up to space?"

 

"'Course I do. I never stop thinking about that." He shifted, looking over his shoulder. "First set of twins in space! What ever happened to that?"

 

"We grew up, that's what happened." He looked over, frowning ever so slightly. "We may be twins, but that doesn't mean we're going to run in the same circles, especially now that we're older. Will's the same way, he's not going to want to be a homebody forever." He reached over, lacing his fingers through his brother's. "If shit hits the fan, we go get his ass out of trouble. Until then, we'll have to let him be. He already talked to Father about it." Well, more like yell, but still.

 

Hector was quiet, staring at the wall. He felt Coffee's thumb rubbing over the top of his hand as he considered the words, before squeezing his eyes shut. "But I don't LIKE it. I don't like that this is all happening so fast!"

 

Rolling onto his side, Coffee let go of Hector's hand, hugging him from behind instead. "Then we need to get you out of this house and making friends!" His face cracked into a grin. "Maybe Will's new friends will know somebody!"

 

"I am NOT getting help from fae, that's how you end up owing them a debt for the rest of your life!"

 

"Then we'll get help from their king. He's ENTIRELY human, no debts to be had with him."

 

Rolling over, Hector glared at his brother. "You had better be right, or so help me I will FIND a way to get back at you!"

 

Coffee only grinned, reaching up to boop Hector on the nose with one gloved finger. "Twin's promise!"

 

* * *

 

 

If there was anything either of the twins had expected, going to a bowling alley had definitely not been anywhere on the list. Even Will looked surprised. "We're bowling..."

 

"Yup." Sips motioned at the desk. "Come on, all of you - No bowling without the right shoes."

 

As he handed his shoes over to get bowling shoes, Hector eyed Sips. "And how is this supposed to help me?"

 

Going quiet for a moment, Sips looked at the ceiling. "Well, given how long I've been around fae, let's pretend for a moment I'm still thinking in terms of even exchange."

 

"You mean I have to put on these stupid shoes before you do anything?"

 

He gave Hector a shit-eating grin he could only have perfected from watching Smith. "Well you could have all just gone to the mall like the young adults you are, but you decided to ask an old fogey like me instead."

 

Coffee sputtered, eyes growing wide. "It was Will's idea!"

 

"There's worse places he could have taken us - Like a club or a bar." Will grabbed the shoes passed to him in exchange for his own, following Sips to the preferred lane. It was down near the end, far from everybody else, where they'd have some form of solitude.

 

While Sips set up the scoreboard, Will and the twins sat to put their shoes on.

 

"I still think this is stupid, and we're so far from everyone!"

 

Sips glanced over his shoulder, unable to resist a chuckle. "I like being down here, less people to bump into." He turned back to the computer, entering the names Will tended to refer to them by. The board above the lane soon reflected their names - Sips, Will, Lalnable, and Coffee.

 

Will stared up at the board, having finished securing his shoes. "Why am I the only one without a nickname?"

 

"Because the only nickname I have for you right now is one Smiffy gave you, and I doubt you want that up there." He took a seat to change his own shoes. "Do any of you know the basics of bowling?"

 

There was a collective silence as the three looked between each other, though mostly it seemed to be Will staring at his cousins. Then Lalnable raised his hand, "You don't step over the line on the lane?"

 

"Well," Sips smiled, "That's certainly a good start. Anything else?"

 

"Don't tie your shoes together?" Coffee let out a sound of indignation as his brother elbowed him. "What? It's true!"

 

"We were SIX, I would assume you remembered that this whole time!"

 

"Why do you think I prefer shoes without laces?"

 

Will could only sigh, looking at the ceiling for a moment. His gaze then returned to Sips. "Two rolls a turn, try to knock down as many pins as you can each turn." He paused, then flushed as he looked down, "And most of that I only know from bowling games on the computer."

 

He stared at them for a moment, then stood up. "Come on, let's get you three bowling balls." He led them to a stand, motioning. "Don't just go for the biggest ball, find something that feels right for you." Sips paused, then smiled, "And don't scratch them like Ross does. Keeps thinking they're dragon eggs or something."

 

The collection of snickers behind him wasn't unexpected.

 

* * *

 

 

"Will..."

 

Letting out a groan, Will rolled over in his bed, pulling the blankets over his head. "Five more minutes, mom..."

 

"Do I look like your bloody mum? From what you described, I'm a hell of a lot nicer!"

 

He peeked out, letting out a surprised yell when he found himself face to face with Ross. "ROSS!"

 

"Yes, that's who I am, last I checked." He reached up, yanking the blankets away. "Come on, up and at 'em!"

 

"Why and how are you in my room? Hey, give those back, it's freezing in here!" He reached for the blankets, only to watch Ross toss them away.

 

"Your uncle let me in, and you're needed for court business. Get up and get dressed." Ross didn't wait around, going over to the dresser to dig.

 

Will could only groan, covering his face with his hands. After a moment, he looked at his clock, the red numbers glaring at him as it declared the time close to ten. "Shit, is that the time?"

 

Ross threw trousers and a shirt to him, frowning. "Yes, that's the time. We tried calling, but you didn't answer."

 

"Oh..." He pulled his sleep shirt off, shivering before pulling the new one on. "What kind of business are we even doing?"

 

At this, Ross gave him a wolfish grin. "Why, we're planning a rave, that's what!"

 

* * *

 

 

The subject of drinks at a Garbage Court rave was one that never needed planning or questioning. With a bar firmly within their territory and court, it was just a matter of procuring ENOUGH alcohol. Theme and venue, though, were an entirely different matter.

 

Will stared at the map on the table, marveling at the fact it looked like the outlines of a Google Earth map. "So we're looking for... A big space?"

 

"That we are." Trott traced over the map, many buildings filled in with different colors. It created a strange effect, some buildings in blue and others in yellow or green. A few were filled in gray, and Will immediately recognized one of the grayed buildings, in one of the many neighborhoods on the edge of town, as his uncle's house. Another building, filled in pink, he recognized as the building the court's core lived in.

 

Reaching up to trace over one of many pink-filled buildings, he tilted his head. "The pink is us, isn't it? And the gray is unaffiliated."

 

Nodding, Trott ran his finger over buildings by one of the many rivers that bordered the city. "We are, yes. Gray buildings are unclaimed territory that nobody can have. White, for as few as there are, are the ones nobody has yet, or nobody will take for one reason or another." He placed his finger, one at a time, on several large outlines. "These ones are the churches of the city. While they clearly reside in one territory or another, they're not actually PART of the territory. If that makes sense."

 

"So like that one country in the middle of South Africa."

 

"Yes, exactly." His fingers returned to the rivers. "The abandoned buildings along the river are usually unclaimed by any. Nothing there worth taking, really, so we're free to use them."

 

Will's brow furrowed. "But they're all filled in orange. Why?"

 

Taking a seat at the table, Sips removed his hat to scratch at an itch. "They're considered neutral ground. Any fae from any court can meet there and nobody is allowed to attack anybody." He reached over, tapping a square in an older part of town. "This is where the King of Misrule is sacrificed every year, and here..." He tapped another orange square. "Is where the sidhe lords all meet every spring. Nobody is allowed to claim those places as part of their territory, because they're supposed to be neutral ground. Does that make sense?"

 

"I think it does, yeah." His gaze flicked over the map, taking it all in. "So the rave needs to be at a suitably large place, in a neutral zone so anybody can attend..." After a moment, he reached over the map and put his finger on a large square. "What about here?"

 

Both Trott and Sips leaned over, staring at the square. They looked at each other, before sitting back and nodding. Trott scribbled on a piece of paper, a list of potential rave locations. "Right in the industrial district, nice place. We'll have to check it out later." Of course, that meant he'd probably be wedged between Ross and Will, but he would surely survive.

 

Arms crossed on the table, Will watched the pair poke at different places on the map. After a while, he got up and went to see what Smith and Ross were up to. They were sorting through various cases, different album covers showing from behind hard plastic. He took a seat, watching them sort. "Trying to find the right music?"

 

Examining the back of one album, Ross tossed it aside. "It's always a challenge to find good music." He let out a sigh, picking another up.

 

"Tried a live band?"

 

Tossing another album asid, Smith leaned closer. "Are you suggesting the blokes at that coffee shop you like to go to?"

 

One eyebrow went up. "What if I am?"

 

"A DJ would be cheaper."

 

"Oh, come on, give them a chance, at least?"

 

When Smith turned back to Will, he was getting puppy eyes. He balked back in surprise, mind quickly associating the look with Ross wanting something. "Oh, not you, too, with that face and the eyes! Fine, we'll think about it! Just PLEASE, stop looking at me like that!" He was really wishing he'd been able to get this guy alone before Ross got attached now.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't, in the end, go with the band. Or the venue Will had pointed out. He couldn't say he was disappointed, though - The space they wound up taking up was much bigger, with room for the dance floor, the bar, the DJ booth, and the VIP area with its own bar.

 

Lights in multiple colors shone down, lighting up everything and everybody. Music filled what open air there was in the space, filling the whole building with the thrum of life and dancing and that barely-noticed sense of magic.

 

From where they'd sequestered themselves, Trott and Will leaned on a metal barricade they'd set up, watching the throngs of people. They seemed to move as one, pressed together and swaying. The space had a spell up around it, blocking out enough of the sound to be heard without yelling, but not blocking so much that they couldn't hear the music.

 

"Do you know why you're here tonight, Will?"

 

Will gave a start, looking up from his people watching. It was different than the first party he'd gone to, when he'd felt like a privileged guest. For one, he now knew just how lucky he actually was, being up there with the court. For another, this time, he was here as part of the court instead of just a guest. He shook his head, blinking owlishly at Trott. "Actually, I don't, no." He looked back at the people, watching them move. "Why AM I here?"

 

He clapped a hand on Will's back, then led him over to the sofa they'd hauled in. A large sheet covered it, something of a block between them and whatever was on the old thing. "You're here to test your loyalty and willingness to do what we ask of you. What you're going to do is simple enough." He sat Will down, right between Smith and Sips. "See, Smith has to hunt. As a kelpie, he has to eat people."

 

Smith interjected, draping an arm around Will's shoulders, "You're gonna help me tonight! See, I'm feeling a bit lazy, so what I need you to do is find me a mark. Somebody gullible enough to think YOU'RE safe, hanging around a party like this."

 

Will gave a start, eyes widening. "You want me to help you KILL somebody?!"

 

"Yeah, that's about the short of it. Fuck 'em, kill 'em, eat as much of them as I can, dump them in the river, carry on my merry way." Scratching at his throat, Smith grinned at Will. "Unless you want to back out, too scared to party with fae..."

 

As Will went rigid, eyes narrowing, Sips reached around behind him and popped Smith on the back of the head. "Knock it off, Smiffy."

 

"Ow! But Siiiiips.."

 

"No." He turned his attention to Will, shifting to casually rest one ankle on the other knee. "I'd say no shame in backing out, but you're in kinda deep here. So there'd be a LOT of shame, and probably a lot of danger. Plus you've seen a bit of our inner workings, so we can't exactly let you piss on off out of here only to get snapped up by one of the other courts."

 

Walking off toward the bar, Trott gave Will's shoulder a pat as he passed behind the sofa, "Remember, Will, you joined WILLINGLY."

 

"Yeah, so get lookin' for the mark!" Smith then leaned in, resting his head sideways on Will's shoulder. "Make sure they're pretty!"

 

He leaned back, eyes still narrowed at Smith. "You set a high challenge." He got up, dusting imaginary dust off his pants. "Alright, I'll go find you a mark." He headed toward the opening in the barricade, skirting around Ross as he went.

 

Ross watched him go, then trailed his way over to the sofa. Not caring about its eventual state of being, he sank into the cushions between Smith and Sips.

 

There was immediately a loud and angry groan from the frame, making everybody look over, while Smith and Sips cracked up.

 

"Oh fuck off, both of you! Where's Will off to?"

 

Wiping an imaginary tear away, Smith settled back into the sofa. "Went to find my dinner for the week."

 

There was silence before Ross looked at Smith, then Sips, then Trott as he wandered back over. "You're... You're serious. You just sent him out there, to find you somebody to kill... And he's BARELY past adulthood."

 

Staring at the full sofa a moment, Trott took a seat in Sips' lap. "He knew what he was getting into when he took the invitation. This is a test of his loyalty, to see if he can stomach being with fae. He knows what we're about, but can he handle it?" He moved his glass away, out of Sips' reach of drinking it. "Sips, will you stop that?"

 

"What? You got a good drink! I can't help it if I wanna sample it!"

 

Out in the crowd, Will moved around with some difficulty. How, he wondered, did Smith do this all the time? He moved with a confidence, a beat to his stride that had the crowd parting with ease. Perhaps it was the confidence of a predator. Will decidedly lacked that confidence, feeling more like a zebra trying to hunt an antelope. It felt strange.

 

The press of bodies became too much and he moved sideways to the bar. It was set far from the door, drawing people in with the promise of alcohol, enchanting them to stay and dance the night away. He leaned his back against it, rubbing over his face.

 

"You don't look like you're quite havin' fun yet. Care for a drink?"

 

Peeking out of his hands, Will found himself looking at the bartender from the first party he'd gone to. "Out here on business. I'm supposed to help Smith find what he's looking for, but there's so many PEOPLE!" He turned around, resting his arms on the surface. It had been assembled in the building, and after the night was over, they'd take it apart to stash away for the next. "How does he do this?"

 

Ravs let out an amused snort, placing a cup of plain ice water on the bar in front of Will. "He's a kelpie, that's how. He does it or he risks dying of starvation. Plus he's got magic he uses."

 

Taking the ice water, he swirled it in the plastic cup in thought. "Magic..." Glancing at the lights over the bar, he quietly willed them to blink. Soon they were flashing in a dancing pattern, making him smile while Ravs looked on in interest.

 

"Oh, so you've gotten some control over that, have you?"

 

"Yeah, Trott helped me the other day." He sipped the water, staring down at the grains in the bartop. "Bit more helpful than my uncle's been..."

 

Ravs chuckled, wandering off momentarily to fill some orders. When he returned, he found Will still nursing the ice water. "Look, you're running with fae now, and fae are tricky sorts. They use more than JUST magic to rope people in. I've seen Trott lure people in for Smith before... No magic used."

 

He tapped the counter in thought, then pushed away. "Alright, I'll give this a try." Looking at the crowd, Will tried to figure out what Smith might like. He eventually settled his sights on another young man, dancing the night away.

 

"Nice moves, care for a dance partner?"

 

The young man's face broke into a grin as he appreciatively looked Will over. "It'd be wonderful!" He moved closer, quickly pulling Will into a close dance.

 

It felt more uncomfortable than sitting through listening to a distant elderly relative talk about their medical history.

 

As the song ended, Will drew away. "How 'bout we pop over to the bar for a drink? My treat!"

 

At this the young man looked skeptical. "You're not fae, are you? Because anybody and everybody comes to these!"

 

"You sound like a veteran of these shindigs."

 

He grinned at Will, offering a hand. "Call me Collin."

 

Will bowed slightly, shaking Collin's hand. "Pleasure, I'm Will, and I'm as white-bread human as you are." He held one hand up, his other index finger making an x over his heart. "Promise!"

 

Collin was thoughtful, before he smiled and said, "Alright, I'm a bit thirsty, anyway." As they headed for the bar, Will could only smile a bit to himself. Maybe this wasn't so hard, after all.

 

Several drinks and a rather long conversation later, they were interrupted by Smith sliding in beside Will. "Who's your new friend there, Will?"

 

"This is Collin! Collin, this is Smith." He motioned between them, silently noting the look in Collin's eyes. Just tangible, he could pick up the hints of magic starting to seep off of Smith. He'd have to get away fast if he didn't want to get drawn in by accident.

 

"Collin... It's a nice name." Smith held his hand out, smiling that charming smile of his. "Care for a dance?"

 

He seemed to be seeing stars as he accepted the hand, wandering off into the crowd with Smith. Will watched them, then grabbed his drink from the bar. "Well that's done.."

 

"Not done until he's in the river."

 

He jumped, thankful for the cup being nearly empty. "Warn a guy, Ravs!"

 

Ravs chuckled, grinning just a bit with teeth that appeared just a little too sharp. "Sorry, you looked so lost in thought, couldn't resist it. Why don't you go back to the VIP area, now?"

 

Will nodded, lifting his cup in farewell. Slowly and just a bit unsteadily, he made his way back to the sectioned-off area. The bouncer at the gap let him in with no problem, knowing his face from coming in with the main court. He was soon at the couch, frowning at it being taken up. Ross had moved to the end, with Sips in the middle and Trott on his other side.

 

Ross gave his leg a pat, smiling at Will. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you could use it."

 

He stared for a moment, glancing at Sips and Trott as he weighed his options. Finally, he sat on the arm next to Ross. "Stone under my ass might not be so comfor-- Ah!" His words were cut off as Ross yanked him into his lap. "Hey!"

 

"Not getting out of it. See? I'm not uncomfortable!"

 

He let out a huff, then shifted so he was sitting properly. He had to admit, as he drained the last of the liquid from his cup, that Ross was right. His lap wasn't rock-hard or anything, except- "Is your dick poking me in the ass?"

 

"Look, it moves, but glass doesn't exactly go SOFT, Will." It was his leading reason for disliking pants so much, they simply rubbed him the wrong way because they had to move around HIM. He shifted, trying to help Will get more comfortable. "Better?"

 

"A bit, yeah." He relaxed, listening to the conversations drifting around. Sips and Trott went back to whatever they'd been talking about, while Will felt himself leaning on Ross' shoulder, closing his eyes as fingers slid through his hair in a gentle and repetitive manner.

 

He wasn't aware he'd fallen asleep until he felt a mouth pressing to his own. His eyes slowly drifted open, before widening, his body going rigid.

 

Smith really shouldn't have been surprised when a fist connected with his face. He glared at Sips and Trott, who had cracked up laughing. "Oh SOD OFF!" He rubbed his face, cursing under his breath as he backed away. "SHIT. That HURT!"

 

"And I didn't say you could DO that! I'm not Snow White!" Will let out a huff, getting up. "Ugh, I think you slipped your TONGUE in! My mouth tastes like BLOOD now! I'm getting a drink."

 

Sips leaned over, watching Will go, then turned back to Smith. "What'd you EXPECT to happen? He'd throw his arms around you and let you fuck him right there in Ross' lap?"

 

"I don't know, but I wasn't expecting him to HIT me!" Wedging himself between Ross and Sips, which forced Trott to move to the sofa's arm, Smith let out a displeased sound. "Is it bruising?"

 

"Lemme see that." Sips reached up and turned Smith's head to get a better look. "Not yet, but it DID look like he hit you hard. Nerdy kids aren't like they were when I was a kid." Of course, Will had also grown up on a farm, and even nerdy farm kids still had muscle to them. "Take two aspirin and call me in the morning."

 

Smith glowered, "Oh, fuck you."

 

* * *

 

 

When they dropped Will off, the sun was just rising. Movement in the kitchen window was all his brain needed to abandon subtlety as he stumbled in, barely keeping balance as he slid his shoes off.

 

"Will, it's six in the morning, where have you BEEN?"

 

He looked up, blinking at Xephos. "We had a party... They go all night from sundown to sun up."

 

Xephos drew in a breath, prepared to retort. But he paused, reminding himself that this was part of Will's choice to join the court. He let the breath out slowly, eyes closing for a moment. When he opened them, he offered his nephew a smile. "And how did it go?"

 

"Pretty well. I'm gonna go to bed. I feel like I could sleep on the floor right now..." If he did, he'd probably use his shoe as a pillow with no questions but plenty of regret. He passed Lalna Hector on his way up to his room, simply giving a tired wave.

 

Hector could only let out a huff, thumping his way down the stairs. "He's spending a lot of time with them... Why are you trusting them, Father? They're FAE!"

 

"Because it's your cousin's choice." Puttering back to the kitchen, Xephos started the morning tea. "And he knows if anything goes wrong, he can come to us." He set the cups and plates out, before grabbing the toppings for pancakes.

 

He could only watch, feeling a pang of jealousy. His brother had somebody to spend all his time with, his cousin was spending most of his free time with others, his parents of course had each other... Hector had nobody. He wandered off to get the morning paper, the slightest frown on his face.

 

When he returned, he found his family watching him. "What?"

 

Honeydew stirred his tea, frowning behind his great ginger beard. "Was just thinkin'..."

 

"About?" Hector sat down, accepting his breakfast.

 

"That you need to get outta the house more." He set his spoon down, then pointed at Hector. "Next time your cousin has one of them parties, you go to it."

 

Sitting back, Hector's eyes grew wide. "You want me to go to a FAE PARTY? But I thought we were forbidden! And... FAE! Fae are DANGEROUS, and their parties are ESPECIALLY dangerous! I might not come BACK!"

 

"We trust that Will won't let them do anything to you." Xephos stared into his tea, otherwise quiet. He DID trust Will, but he still didn't trust the fae he was hanging around with. It had taken convincing from Honeydew to even push Hector to go tag along with Will, let alone LET him. It had also taken Honeydew to keep him from pulling his hair out that the other Lalna was with a dryad.

 

Hector, of course, wasn't so sure of that trust. What could Will do to stop them? They had no obligation to do what he asked, after all. They were fae, Will was human. All he could do, for now, was pick at his breakfast and wonder.

 

* * *

 

 

Will walked out of the university prepared to catch the bus as always. Instead he was greeted by the sight of a familiar car, parked and waiting. Everybody else had noticed as well, gathering to admire the tall man leaning casually against the driver's side door.

 

Rather loudly, Will groaned as he covered his face. "Oh my GOD..." He hurried over, waving his hands at the students that had gathered. "Get out of here, all of you! Shoo!"

 

"Aw, Will, you're killing the fun!" Smith grinned at him, lifting his sunglasses. "Come on, to the flat with you!"

 

"Why? I have homework."

 

"You can do it there, Trott can help. Maybe even Sips." He got in, leaning over to open the passenger door. "And the why is a surprise."

 

He got in, eyeing Smith warily. "You guy aren't going to brand me or anything, are you?" What had been a joke at the expense of his uncle's worry came back to haunt him.

 

Smith paused, hand on the ignition. He turned, looking at Will incredulously. "Why would we BRAND you? Where did you even GET that idea?" He paused. "You didn't just make a horse joke, did you? Because if you did, I don't care what Trott and Sips said..."

 

"No it's not a horse joke!" He held his hands up, frowning. "I cracked a joke when I went to Easter Mass with Ross and Sips, and Uncle Xephos was worried... If anything, it was a joke ABOUT his worry."

 

He stared, eyes narrow, then started the car. "Okay." The drive started uneventful, Smith simply turning on the radio.

 

Will perked as a song came on. He reached for the radio to turn it up, only to have his wrist grabbed. "Come on, I wanna hear it better!"

 

"My car, my radio, I turn it up." He paused. "Or Sips does. But not YOU. Earn that right!"

 

"And how do I earn that right?"

 

A grin crept across Smith's face as he stopped at a light, turning to Will. "Oh, YOU know!"

 

Will gave him a flat look. "Could you turn up the volume, please? I'm not sucking your dick."

 

Smith only grinned, turning away. "Nope. Control of the radio costs more than a blowie. Turning the volume up, though, IS a blowie."

 

"You are such an ass."

 

"You like me, admit it." The light changed and Smith pulled out into the intersection.

 

"Oh, just shut up and drive." Will paused, grinning just a bit. "Ass."

 

Smith only kept grinning, then turned the radio up as Bohemian Rhapsody came on. "Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?"

 

Looking at Smith for a moment, Will's gaze soon focused on traffic ahead of them. "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality..."

 

"Open your eyes," Smith made a turn, "Look up to the skies and see..."

 

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy..."

 

Before they could get into the song, Smith pulled up to the building the court lived in, turning the car off. "Fun as that song is, we're not sitting out here and singing it."

 

Will pouted, but grabbed his bag and got out. "One of my classmates thinks Queen were sirens."

 

Smith paused at the door to the building, brows furrowing. "You know, I wouldn't be SURPRISED..." He opened it, heading for the stairs. "I mean, it's one of those songs, you hear it playing, or somebody starts the opening lyrics, and everybody joins."

 

"Like Magic Dance."

 

He looked at Will funny as they climbed the stairs. "That song David Bowie sang in that one movie with the puppets?"

 

"With the stolen baby and the maze? Yeah." His shoes were kicked off at the door as soon as they were in, an easy habit to keep from Xephos' and Honeydew's house. Will walked over to the sofa, sitting down with a quiet oomph. "Hey, Ross. What're you working on?"

 

Tongue poking out, Ross sat hunched over the coffee table. By some miracle, it was cleaned off. "Model car. People pay a lot for assembled ones, more than what's spent on them." He glanced up. "And on the internet, nobody knows you're not human." For all he knew, some of his buyers were probably fae.

 

"Huh..." It seemed odd, but it did make sense to Will. In a way. His attention shifted as Trott walked into the room.

 

"Afternoon, sunshine." Trott held up a rubber banded stack of money. "Your share from the party."

 

As he took it, Will could only gape before counting. "This is really all mine?" He glanced up at Trott, then Ross to see if there was some kind of joke. "This is so much!" He paused. "Is this how you guys make all your money?"

 

On the floor, Ross let out a laugh. "Of course not. Weren't you paying attention? I sell assembled model cars online. Trott runs a pet shop, and Smith helps him. Sips..." He paused. "I'm not sure what Sips does. He works in an office or something?"

 

Trott could only shrug, sitting on the sofa. "So, join us for some Netflix binge-watching?"

 

"I have a lot of homework, actually..." He hefted his bag.

 

Shrugging again, Trott motioned to the other end of the coffee table from where Ross was working. "You can always do homework and listen, pick my brain if you need to..."

 

"What about my brain?" Looking up, Ross blinked, refocusing his eyes after having been staring at the tiny pieces of the model. Sometimes he wondered if he could go cross-eyed doing that. "Surely I'd be able to help?"

 

Will settled down on the floor, grinning just a bit. "I don't think you can help with my homework, Ross. Most of it's business class stuff." He dug in his bag, pulling his books out. "I should be pretty okay, though, it's mostly just finding the answers in the reading material."

 

They soon settled into relative silence, the quiet only broken by Trott or Smith laughing at something in the show, or a quiet gasp from Ross when he'd look up at a particularly tense moment. When Will finished his homework, mostly plugging in answers by looking through the pages, he got up and sat on the sofa beside Trott.

 

When one got down to it, the action was mostly habit by then for Trott. His hand reached up, eyes still focused on the show, and his fingers began carding through pale strands. He'd done it so many times with Smith and Ross, it was second nature and he wouldn't have noticed if Will hadn't let out a surprised sound. "Oh, was I...?" He blinked at Will, retracting his hand.

 

"I just wasn't expecting fingers in my hair, that's all." Will shifted, then settled down. "You can keep doing it, though. It feels nice."

 

Trott smiled, going back to carding his fingers. His attention soon returned to the show, only diverted by Smith's head on his shoulder. His free hand was soon occupied going through darker curls, a smile remaining on his face. This was where he felt most content, safe in the home he'd made with his court. He just hoped Will's presence worked out for them in the long run.

 

The peace was broken by Sips' return from work. "Honey, I'm home!"

 

Fingers still carding through Smith's and Will's hair, Trott inclined his head at him. "Welcome home, Sips."

 

Undoing his tie as he left his shoes at the door, Sips raised an eyebrow at the couch. "Need more arms there, Trott? I think Ross is gonna get jealous of those two!"

 

"I am not, I have things I'm doing." Carefully, Ross glued the last piece on the little model car. Sitting back to admire his work, he smiled. Other than the paint, the model was done. He wouldn't use the colors that had come with the kit, though. When he was sure the glue was dry, Ross would dig out his model paints and do a custom pattern on it.

 

Trott shifted, pulling his legs up to cross them as Ross moved to the space in front of him. Because his own hands still occupied carding through Smith's and Will's hair, Trott found himself wishing he had more hands.

 

The problem was quickly solved as the two on either side of him reached down to run their fingers through dark hair.

 

They all lapsed into silence, watching as one episode ended and another started. At some point, Will fell asleep, lulled by the otherwise quiet of the flat. Eventually, Sips looked over, grinning at both Smith and Will sleeping against Trott, Trott's fingers still carding through their hair.

 

"Awww, Trott, look at you, a mother hen and two of his chicks!" He pulled out his phone, thumbing through the unlock screen and apps. "I should preserve this moment forever!"

 

"Sips, I swear to Sedna I will break your phone if you take a picture of this." Despite the threat, he smiled. "How was work? Forgot to ask when you walked in."

 

Sips shrugged impassively, ignoring the threat to take a picture. "It was work, what's to say? I went, I did my thing, ate my lunch, did my thing again... Came home to find you acting as a selkie pillow." He got up to head to the kitchen

 

"Yeah, well, this selkie pillow has to take a piss, but these two are too comfortable to move." Trott paused, one eyebrow going up. "Is this what it's like to have a cat?"

 

"Probably." As he passed the sofa, Sips gave both Smith and Will a nudge. "Hey, sleepy heads, wake up so Trott can go take a piss!"

 

Both stirred, moving away enough to allow Trott to get up. Smith stretched, then got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Will to sit otherwise alone with Ross. He rubbed at his eye, blinking at his watch. "What time is it?"

 

Ross shrugged, leaning to check his model. "Late. The sun went down." He sat back, then looked up. "Do you have any regrets?"

 

"About what, staying so long? Probably. Uncle Xephos won't be happy."

 

He let out an amused hum, tail curling around Will's calf. "I meant about the party." He turned back to the television, leaning against the sofa. "You helped Smith kill somebody. Do you have any guilt about that?"

 

He shifted, then lay down on the sofa. His hand went back to carding through Ross' hair, staring blankly at the television. "I feel like I should... But it's weird, I..." He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't."

 

Ross remained quiet, before he turned and looked at Will. "No guilt at all?"

 

"No." He continued to stare, frowning. He had aided in somebody's death, and he didn't care. He thought about how the guy he'd found would never go back home to his family, and felt... Nothing. "Did you ever feel guilt, helping Smith hunt?"

 

After a moment, Ross turned back to the television, pulling one knee up. "I did, for a while." He let out a laugh, smiling. "Though the first person I found for Smith turned out to be another kelpie. She was very pretty, but not what he needed to sate his hunger as a kelpie. But after a few times... The guilt left." He pulled his other leg up, hugging his knees, chin resting on them. "I think, somewhere along the line... I rationalized it. Everybody Smith was killing, and will kill... They're all sinners. They've lead sinful lives, and this is punishment of a drastic sort not seen since the flood."

 

Will blinked at the ceiling, then rolled back onto his side. "But how are any of us different from them?"

 

At the question, Ross only shrugged. "We're not, I guess. But we're smart enough to know what to look out for, probably." Behind him, he only heard Will let out a hum.

 

"Will you two stop talking about all this existential crap?" Smith returned, staring at the sofa and how much Will had taken up. "Come on, move so I can sit back down." He gave Will's shoulder a shove until he sat up enough to let Smith sit down. "Thanks."

 

"No problem." Without thinking, he lay back down, eyes closed. A moment later, his eyes opened back up as he stared up at a surprised yet grinning Smith. "Um..."

 

"Well hello to you, too!" His eyebrows wiggled. "Wanna roll over there, then? I'll let you change the radio in my car!"

 

Will glared up at him, sitting up. "Not even if you were the last kelpie in the world." Stretching, he looked at his watch, an old analog that wouldn't short if he was startled or sneezed or something. "Shit, I need to get home..."

 

"But I just got comfortable. Stay the night."

 

"Where would I even sleep?"

 

From the floor, Ross tilted his head backward to look up at Will. "You could sleep in our bed, comfortably wedged between me and Smith."

 

"I'd rather sleep wedged next to Sips, then I might not wake up with a hand down my pants."

 

“Or Smith can take you home.” Trott returned, sitting between Smith and Will. “But that's all up to you. The couch is also an option.”

 

As he contemplated his options, Ross got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. It was only then that Will noticed that Ross had no pants on, eyes growing wide and face going red as he rather openly stared.   
  
Smith leaned over Trott, grinning as he elbowed Will. “Impressive, isn’t it?” Will only let out a squeak as he covered his mouth.   
  
Swatting Smith, Trott scowled at him. “You are deplorable sometimes.”   
  
“Yeah, but now he’s got a boner. We can’t just leave him with a BONER.”   
  
Will squeaked again, reaching over to swat at Smith, who only laughed as he leaned away.   
  
“I would say,” Trott mused, “That we can make Ross put trousers on while he sleeps, but he values his freedom from clothing… A lot.” He turned to Will, one eyebrow up. “Did you not shower in the locker room with the other boys? Is this really the first time you’ve seen another person naked?”   
  
Will snapped out of his shocked silence, voice going up a few octaves, “No I didn’t shower in the locker room, because we didn’t have time to use them! So yes, yes it is!”   
  
He let out a curious hum, relaxing into the sofa. “Television has lied, then. That or things have changed. Sips, did you shower with the other boys in school?”   
  
Sips stopped, eyebrows rising. “I’m sorry, what?”   
  
“You know, after PE. Did you use the showers?”   
  
“Oh.” He returned to his chair, sinking into it. “I thought you meant something else. Yeah, we actually used the locker room showers. They’re mostly for the kids in some kind of sports now, I think.” He picked up a book off the table beside him, opening it up to a page with a bent corner. “Why do you ask?”   
  
Smith let out a laugh, motioning to the other end of the couch. “Will’s never seen anybody naked before!”   
  
Indignant, Will glared at him. “Well I’m sorry, it’s just not a thing people DO anymore!”   
  
Between them, Trott mused, “I was naked when Smith met me… So was Ross.”   
  
Will looked at Trott funny. “WHY were you naked?”   
  
“Selkies really don’t wear clothing, mate. They get in the way when you’re trying to swim.” He let out an amused sound, looking down as he tugged at his button-up shirt. Today it was yellow and a pale gold-brown, in a hound’s tooth pattern. “I got used to them, though. Ross, not so much.”   
  
“I put up with them, and that’s about it.” Ross walked back over, sitting down at their feet. “I can put trousers on if it’ll make you comfortable, Will.” Not that he was keen on putting trousers on. He was home, and the agreement was that as long as they were in their private residence, Ross could walk around naked if he wanted. Which, usually, he did.   
  
“Please?” He would have covered his eyes, but it would have been a useless gesture. Will would have just wound up peeking through his fingers. “Um… How does that WORK, anyway?”   
  
Standing back up, Ross stretched, the muscles of his back flexing in. “How does what work?”   
  
“It’s GLASS.”   
  
He looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow up. “You don’t question my TAIL…”   
  
“I MEAN,” Will tried to keep his eyes up, “Does… I mean… Do you… Uh…” He was stuttering over his words.   
  
“I’m not sure how to answer your question.” Not that it was much of a question. His tail flicked as he walked around the couch, heading to the bedroom to get pajama trousers. Those, at least, were soft. He returned a few minutes later in a favored pair, found at a second-hand shop. They were pale blue, decorated in a pattern of little chickens and flowers, the material a very soft flannel. “Better?”   
  
“It is, thanks.” He settled back into the sofa, starting to zone out to what was on. He was brought from his reverie of peace by his phone buzzing in his pocket. There was a small scramble as he fished it out, checking the message. “Uncle Xephos wants to know if I’m coming home, or… Staying the night here.” He glanced at Trott and Smith, chewing his lip in thought.   
  
“You’re welcome to stay the night, sunshine. You ARE part of our court now.”   
  
Looking up from the floor, Ross said, “Our flat’s shit, but it’s probably warmer than that attic.”   
  
Will was quiet for a moment before he began typing on his phone. “You know what? Fuck it, I’m not going back out, it IS warmer than that attic. The Lalnae get a room downstairs, I’m relegated to the ATTIC… Like Harry Potter in a bigger room!”   
  
Sips looked back up from his book. “Doesn’t your uncle’s house have, like… Three rooms?”   
  
“Yeah, and one’s an office. Again, I’m a few steps above Harry Potter as far as rooms go.” He sent off his text, shoving the phone in his pocket. “So… The options are the sofa and the bed?”   
  
Smith’s eyebrows wiggled, “You can sleep between me ‘n Ross!”   
  
“I’ll take the sofa, then.”   
  
While Smith glowered, Ross began laughing. “Cock-blocked again!”   
  
Trott only sighed, getting up and leaving the room. “Your charm’s clearly not the right charm for him.”   
  
“Yeah, and you think YOU have better charm than me?”   
  
Returning with a pillow and blanket, Trott let out a sharp laugh. “If it weren’t for MY charm, you’d have starved on the trip here from the moors!” He handed the pillow and blanket to Will, then gave Smith a shove. “Come on, it’s about time for bed for ALL of us.”   
  
Before he turned off the light, Trott leaned over the sofa. “You’ll be alright out here?”   
  
“Yeah.” He settled on the sofa, pulling the blanket up. After a moment, he looked up. “Hey, Trott, when’s the next party?”   
  
“Probably not for some weeks, why?”   
  
“Uncle Xephos wanted me to drag Lalnable to one. Get him out of the house more, since Coffee’s got Nano to spend all of his time with.”   
  
Trott stared at Will, then turned off the light. “If you want to bring him along, that’s your prerogative, you’ll have to extract a promise from Smith on your own that he won’t get eaten.”   
  
“Alright.” He stretched out, yawning, and was soon asleep. Trott let out an amused sound, watching for a moment, before heading off to bed. For a moment, he contemplated how Will would squeeze into their bed if he joined them. Then he shook his head and crawled in to sleep.   


* * *

  
  
Will let out a muffled yell as he fell out of his bed, startled. A pebble had bounced off his cheek, clattering across the attic floor. When he sat up and looked, he saw Ross at the window, waving. “What the hell?!” He looked at his clock. “It’s 11 at night!”   
  
“Court business. Come on!”   
  
He groaned, getting up. “Okay, okay, let me get dressed…” Digging in his dresser, he found pants and a shirt. “What’re we doing, anyway?”   
  
Ross only grinned, “It’s a surprise!”   
  
“Yeah, and the last surprise you guys gave me was walking into the apartment on everybody naked.”   
  
“Hey, everybody else had a valid excuse of the heat! I just don’t like clothing. Not that you were complaining.” Grinning again, Ross waggled his eyebrows. Will only threw one of his shoes at him, making him laugh.   
  
When they got down to Smith’s waiting car, Will clinging tightly to Ross’ back, Will slid into the back seat. “Why’s it gotta be a surprise where we’re going?”   
  
In the front seat, Trott adjusted the music. “Because it is.” He sat back, crossing his arms as the neighborhood melted away. “Frankly I just want to get this done and over with.”   
  
Will sat back, watching Trott for a moment, before his gaze turned to the window. The suburbs melted away, as buildings seem to grow around them. The buildings grew taller, in many cases much newer. After a bit, he slowly looked over at Trott. “Is what we’re doing LEGAL?”   
  
“Strictly speaking… No. You see…” He tented his fingers, tapping the index fingers against his chin for a moment. “As much as we pull in from our raves, and from our pet shop, and various other ventures around the city, we still run into PROBLEMS throwing our parties.”   
  
“We’re breaking into a building, aren’t we?”   
  
Tail tapping a beat on the floor, Ross nodded. “Yes, yes we are.” He leaned over and pointed up. “We’re breaking into THAT building.”   
  
“The MAYOR’S OFFICE?!” A hand clamped over his mouth as he stared in shocked horror at Ross. Shoving the hand away, he asked, “Why are we breaking into City Hall?!”   
  
Smith parked the car, drumming his fingers. “Because we need to secure the rights to an old club for our next shindig, but the damn thing actually has anti-magic locks on it.” He turned around, pointing at Will. “And that’s part of where you come in. You can do the magic to finagle the cameras and alarms so nobody knows we were here, while Trott and Ross go slip the paper work in the right places, all that crap, and THEN… You work that magic again on the computers.”   
  
Will stared at him, then looked at Trott and Ross. Both were looking at him expectantly. “This wasn’t the plan in getting me in the court the whole time, was it?”   
  
“Do you really think we plan THAT far ahead for parties?” Trott got out, stretching. “Come on, let’s just get this over with. It shouldn’t take long.”   
  
As Ross got out, Will sat quietly in the back seat. Finally, he let out a sigh. “This can’t possibly be worse than assisting in what’s technically murder.”   
  
“Hey, kelpies gotta eat, way of the world.” He relaxed in his seat, motioning for Will to go on. “Get on out there, now, lemme have my nap.”   
  
Letting out a bemused huff, Will got out of the car. He looked up at the building, chewing his lip. “I’ve never hacked a city’s computer systems or security before.” He jolted at the heavy thump of Ross’ hand on his back.   
  
“First time for everything!” Tail curling, Ross walked up to Trott, looking at the building. “How do we do this?”   
  
“Do I really look like I know how technological magic works, Ross? I’m from the OCEAN, it was practically MEDIEVAL down there.” Trott crossed his arms, looking from Ross to the building. A camera over the door blinked merrily at the stairs and street in front of the doors, with another a few feet away pointing the other direction.   
  
Until they began to move upward.   
  
Turning, Trott looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. “Are you showing off what you’ve learned?”   
  
“Maybe.” Walking past them, Will pressed a hand to the wall. He concentrated a moment, running along the lines of the wiring in the building in his mind. The cameras became his eyes, watching around, before he leaned around the corner to look at the doors. “Okay, safe to go in. Do I stay out here, or-”   
  
“You come with us, sunshine.” Trott tested the door, then opened it slowly. He peeked in, looking around, before holding it open to usher Ross and Will in. “Wouldn’t they have a security guard, this late at night?”   
  
“Yeah, he’s up on the fifth floor right now.” Will went to the desk, checking it over. “What floor do we need?”   
  
“You can’t just hack into that from here?” Trott motioned up at the building. “We already have to climb the stairs all the way up to the twelfth floor to put the papers in the filing cabinet!”   
  
Getting up, Will pushed his glasses up his nose, glaring slightly. “You’re overestimating how much I can do from the ground floor right now. The fact I know the guard’s on the fifth is a miracle in itself, reaching up to the twelfth is pushing myself WAY too far.”   
  
“If you two are done arguing about the limits of magic, he’s in the elevator.” Ross pointed, then hurried to the stairs, holding the door open so Will and Trott could hurry through. “Let’s go already!”   
  
Letting out a huff in unison, both began climbing.   
  
By the fifth floor, both Will and Trott were winded. Ross simply walked as casual as anything, hands in his pockets. “I don’t see why you two are having so much trouble keeping up! I mean, really!” He grinned at them both, one eye closed.   
  
Will only flipped him the bird, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. Looking up, he extended his magic through the building again, seeking out the alarms and cameras and momentarily disabling the former and making the latter have frozen images of the halls. To the security guard, it would look like nothing was moving.   
  
Ross let out a whine, “Have you caught your breath YET?”   
  
“Sunshine,” Trott panted, waving his hand, “We’re not made of STONE.” He swallowed, beginning to climb again. “We need to rest, and our lungs start hurting if we go too long.” To say the least, Trott was very glad they only lived on the third floor of their building. Selkies weren’t meant to climb tall buildings, after all.   
  
Huffing, Ross started climbing up the center of the stairwell. “Take the elevator next time, then, while I take the stairs.”   
  
Will leaned over, watching Ross climb. “Why’s he in such a hurry, anyway?”   
  
“Because the theme of the party is… How do I put this?” Trott went back to climbing, huffing at his burning legs. “We’re basically raiding Sips’ wardrobe.”   
  
“So dayglow orange and shit.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Letting out an amused sound, Will paused at the eighth floor to catch his breath again. “Everything will glow.”   
  
Trott took a seat on the stairs, leaning on the wall. “Yes it will. Especially some of the drinks.”   
  
As he tried to imagine the glowing drinks, Will continued the climb up the stairs. Eventually, huffing and puffing, they both reached the landing for the twelfth floor.   
  
Placing his hands on the wall, Will began tracing the wiring again, looking for the right room. He didn’t have to worry about the alarms and cameras, having already disabled and altered them from two floors down. Now he just needed the right room. Finally, he nodded. “Got it. Let’s get this over with before the guard downstairs notices.” He opened the door, walking through. “And, you know… Before we get caught and I have to call my uncle from JAIL.”   
  
“We’d call Sips first, he’s less likely to murder us all.” Walking as quickly as his jellied legs would allow, Trott went down to the appropriate office. As they all slipped in, he used a quick spell to unlock the filing cabinet. “There’s the computer, work your magic and let’s get out.”   
  
The chair creaked as Will sat in it, turning to the computer. With a simple touch, it came to life, his magic making it possible to log in. Following Trott’s directions, he was soon logging back off and shutting it down. “Okay, that’s done, paperwork stamped and placed?”   
  
“Done, yes. Let’s go.”   
  
As they were leaving, starting to make their way down the twelve flights of stairs, Will asked, “Why did we bring Ross, again?”   
  
“I’m insurance measures, just in case.”   
  
“In case of WHAT?” He was having trouble imagining just what trouble they could get in in an office building.   
  
“Oh, sometimes they set English trolls to guard places..” Trott paused at the door out of the stairwell, peeking out. “Shit, the guard’s at the desk.”   
  
Touching the wall, Will set off the alarm on a side door, away from where Smith was parked. “And there goes the guard. How many kinds of trolls are there?”   
  
Trott watched the guard leave, then opened the door, leading the way to the front door. “Well, there’s the different trolls up on Scandanvia, different type in every country. But don’t confuse the creatures from up there for fae. They’re not. If you call a Hulderkall a fae, they’ll probably laugh in your face. No idea if they’ll HURT you, never met one myself. Not keen on it, either.” He held the door for Ross and Will, shuddering. “They have HOLES in their backs, it’s UNNERVING.”   
  
“Yeah, that sounds REALLY unnerving.”   
  
“Guys…”   
  
Trott stretched, lifting his arms over his head as he slowly walked down the side stairs. “Lots of the magical folk up there have holes in their backs, don’t know what it is. I’d think it’d be right drafty.”   
  
“Guys.”   
  
Will turned to Ross, frowning. “What?”   
  
Ross only pointed to what at first glance looked like three dogs clutched together. “We have some company.”   
  
Now Trott turned around, staring. “Oh. Well shit. I say we run, and try to make it into the car before we’re torn apart.”   
  
Starting to back up, Will asked, “What is that thing? Why does it have THREE HEADS?” He broke into a run, sprinting for the car. “SMITH! START THE CAR!”   
  
“It’s a cerberus! That’s why!” Trott’s legs were protesting, unhappy that he was running after climbing up and down twelve flights of stairs. Behind them, the three-headed dog barked, giving chase. “SHIT SHIT SHIT! SMITH!”   
  
With a rev of the engine, Smith started the car, watching the cerberus gain with horror. There was a screech of stone on steel as Ross vaulted over the hood, scrambling into the back seat on the opposite side, before Will and Trott dove in the other back door. The car rocked as the three-headed dog slammed into it, then more screeching metal as it tried to claw at the door as the car pulled away.   
  
The only sound in the car for a few blocks came from Trott and Will, breathing heavily as they caught their breath. As they pulled up to a stoplight, Will started to laugh. Soon Trott was laughing, as were Ross and Smith.   
  


* * *

  
  
When Trott had said everything would glow, he wasn’t lying, and Will wasn’t disappointed. From the office overhead, he looked down at the shifting and glowing mass of bodies. “Look at them all… And look at those CLOTHES! Jesus CHRIST!”   
  
Sips stood beside him, letting out a laugh. “That was the fashion at the time!” He stood in his own getup, a pair of parachute pants in vertical stripes of green, pink, orange, and yellow covered in black palm trees, some sort of hot-pink shirt with an advertisement for a California club on it, an acid-wash jacket, and… Will couldn’t tell what kind of shoes those were.   
  
“Clearly everybody was blind.”   
  
Ross suddenly hugged him from behind, grinning wide. It wasn’t exactly the fashion of the era, but outside his jeans, the only thing he had on was a neon-green fishnet shirt. “I can assure you none of us were, and I wore a LOT of those clothes.”   
  
Will looked at him in surprise. “How MUCH of it?”   
  
“I had leg warmers. You can ask Smith.” He pointed over to where Smith sat, wearing his usual jeans and white t-shirt. “He took a photo.”   
  
Waving his hand, Will laughed, “I’ll take your word for it!” He ducked out of Ross’ arms, heading over to the bar. The drink he held was a bright neon blue, glowing in the black lights from the club outside the office. As he watched Ross vanish out the door to go mingle and look for hidden dangers, he was struck by how much it made him think of the way Ross’ horns and tail glowed in the light.   
  
He stared out the window, watching it all, taking everything in, as the music changed and Smith vanished off down the stairs to the crowd. Trott came to stand next to him, wearing something that belonged more in the prep stereotype of movies like Sixteen Candles or The Breakfast Club. “Look at them all down there… Something else, isn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah…” Will shifted, sipping his drink. It was absurdly sweet. “I’ve been thinking about something, Trott.”   
  
“What would that be, sunshine?”   
  
Watching Smith dance with a girl who looked like one of those shopping mall Barbie dolls from the early 90’s, he took another drink. “That attic’s REALLY drafty, but a student like me won’t find an apartment for cheap. And I kinda noticed something…”   
  
One eyebrow arched up. “Did you, now?”   
  
“There’s an extra room in the apartment, and I was wondering… If maybe…” He gave a surprised start as an arm draped around his shoulder.   
  
Trott was thoughtful, swirling his drink. After a moment, he smiled. “I think we can make an accommodation. Plus it’ll be fun to watch Smith have to NOT touch you with you THAT close, and he so VERY desperately wants in your pants.”   
  
Will laughed into his drink, looking back out at the crowd. Smith had vanished, off somewhere with the girl, probably. He knew it should bother him, that it’d be her last night in the mortal world, but somehow it didn’t. He took another drink, draining the last of the colorful liquid, before he went to get another.


End file.
